Hugh Jones
|gender = Male |title = |affiliation = |tv series = Agent Carter (4 episodes) |actor = Ray Wise |status = Alive}} Hugh Jones is the head of the Roxxon Corporation and a leading member of the Council of Nine. He was placed under investigation by the Strategic Scientific Reserve during the hunt for Howard Stark, and came across Agent Peggy Carter during her undercover mission. He later worked with the Council to fund Calvin Chadwick's research into Darkforce. Biography Head of Roxxon In 1929, Hugh Jones, a member of the Council of Nine, was warned by Thomas Gloucester, another member, that the stock market would crash because Gloucester orchestrated the event. With the advanced notice, Jones was able to become incredibly rich and able, for the next eighteen years, to live off the dividends other companies paid him.Agent Carter: 2.02: A View in the Dark Marriage Troubles Jones enjoyed a long friendship with Howard Stark, the owner of Stark Industries, joining him for lunch at various clubs, charity functions and Christmas Parties. In January 1946, Jones attempted to make a deal with Stark to sell one of the Roxxon Refineries to Stark Industries. However the deal and the friendship were ruined when Jones discovered that Stark was having an affair with his wife, turning the pair into bitter rivals. SSR Investigation 's investigation]] Jones met with Strategic Scientific Reserve's Chief Roger Dooley and Agent Jack Thompson during their investigation of the explosion of the Roxxon Refinery. Once they sat down Jones had his butler Winston give them both a glass of whiskey to toast to their health, when Dooley questioned if it was too early in the morning to be driving, Jones misread the meaning and had Winston give Dooley ice with his drink, although only Thompson actually had any of the drink. ]] Getting to business, Jones told them that he and Howard Stark, their main suspect of the attack, were once friends and used to attend parties together, until Jones' wife came between them. Once he had been assured that the SSR had little interest regarding minor illegal corporate espionage, Jones told them that the spies he had planted within Stark Industries had informed him that Stark had invented a formula for Nitramene-bombs, that would be able to cause an explosion like the one in the Roxxon Refinery, seemingly confirming that Stark was responsible for the attack. ]] Jones explained that the Nitramene emitted Vita Radiation, after which they decided to scan every employee at Roxxon. They called Peggy Carter, who brought them a Vita-Ray Detector to help them in the scanning. Initially, they scanned the employees as usual, but when Carter saw Miles Van Ert passing the test, she told the others that it would be more optimal if they also scanned the clothes of the employees in the locker rooms as the Vita Rays could be easily washed away from the body. Upon hearing that, Van Ert tried to flee the scene, but Carter knocked him out.Agent Carter: 1.02: Bridge and Tunnel Council of Nine Conflict The End of Isodyne Energy meeting]] In the wake of a new massive explosion inside the Isodyne Energy Headquarters which had gained attention from both the press and the Strategic Scientific Reserve, Hugh Jones and the other members of the Council of Nine met in secret and agreed that the research into Zero Matter must be shut down before it could be discovered. They then waited for the arrival of Calvin Chadwick to update him. 's requests]] When Isodyne Energy owner Chadwick arrived they informed him that he must move on from the Zero Matter research, as it had provided unwanted attention from the SSR. Although Chadwick argued his case Jones then advised him to focus on his senatorial campaign and Thomas Gloucester informed him that the decision was final. They discussed how the move was likely for the best and promised that the Council would support him, with Jones noting that Gloucester had been helping his career. Chadwick reluctantly agreed and they began work on discrediting his rival Anderson. Encounter with Peggy Carter outside his office]] While in his office, Jones stepped outside to find a beautiful red-headed woman calling herself Wanda standing on a chair looking through the filing cabinets. Jones was immediately attracted to Wanda's figure and questioned if he had met her before, claiming that she seemed very familiar. Wanda claimed to be new at the office and continued to flirt with Jones, calling him handsome and very important. Jones informed Wanda that he had to leave for lunch but promised to send for her afterwards so they could spent time together. for breaking in]] On his way out, Jones happily thought more about Wanda as he stepped into the elevator to leave; however, he suddenly paused just as he remembered that Wanda was in fact Agent Peggy Carter of the Strategic Scientific Reserve. Jones stormed back into his office where he discovered Carter sneaking around and looking behind one of the pictures on his wall; Jones confronted her and claimed that he remembered her as "Agent" and would be calling security, noting that if the SSR wanted to search his office, they would require a warrant to do so. The moment he turned his back however, Carter used a device to erase the last two minutes of his memory. ]] Momentarily confused, Jones attempted to flirt with Carter again, who informed him that he was late to his lunch. Jones left, telling Carter to stay close to him when he got back. However as he stepped out, he remembered her face again and stormed back inside the room. Carter used the device on him again, which knocked him unconscious; when he awoke, he found Carter searching his pockets before knocking him out several more times. Jones walked from his office and his real secretary asked if he had a good lunch; Jones saw that he was partially undressed and assumed it was.Agent Carter: 2.05: The Atomic Job Attack on the Council ]] While Jones attended a Congressional fundraising party for Calvin Chadwick, during which he encountered Vernon Masters and Jack Thompson. Remembering Thompson from their previous encounter, Jones informed him of Peggy Carter's Infiltration into the Roxxon Warehouse where she had stolen parts of an Atomic Bomb. Jones accused the Strategic Scientific Reserve of targeting him again although Thompson insisted he was unaware of this activity. ]] As requested, Jones joined the other members of the Council of Nine as they went for a private meeting with Chadwick, who introduced them to his wife Whitney Frost. Jones listened as Frost explained that her new discoveries about Zero Matter had led her to conclude it was not to be used for energy, but for power. Frost demonstrated this by first showing that she was infected by the substance with a large scar, before absorbing a rat into her skin, as Jones and the other Council members watched in horror. Thomas Gloucester then spoke and noted that they had all agreed on how to proceed. ]] Two men then stormed into the room and attempted to subdue Frost with force. However to their horror, Frost used Zero Matter to kill the guards before killing Gloucester, Chadwick and two other members of the Council, leaving only Jones, Mortimer Hayes and one other Councilman alive. Frost then turned to Jones and calmed requested unrestricted access to all the Roxxon facilities and update Masters, which he quickly agreed to. Once Frost had finished speaking, Jones attempted to gain favor by claiming to be very happy working under her rule, although he was clearly terrified of her. ]] As instructed, Jones went straight to Masters and informed him that Frost had taken over the Council with immediate effect after killing Gloucester, Chadwick and the other Council-Members, Masters was both confused and mortified but Jones assured him that he was finding out this news in the best possible way. Jones reiterated that Frost was now calling the shots and ordered Masters to ensure that Frost got what she wanted, which was a box containing the captured Dottie Underwood. Jones then left the building, leaving Masters alone to speak to Thompson about their next move.Agent Carter: 2.06: Life of the Party Personality Hugh Jones showed himself to be very intelligent businessman, as he was able to save money after being warned that the stock market would crash. Jones was also cunning, as he allowed his company Roxxon Corporation to run Zero Matter experiments without the public knowing. Despite allowing this, he showed himself to have common reasoning alongside the Council of Nine members, as he voted to shut down Calvin Chadwick's project. He also held onto grudges, as he became a bitter rival with Howard Stark, and confronted Jack Thompson on thinking they were targeting him. After Whitney Frost showed off her powers and took control of the council, Jones showed immense fear of her. He also attempted to gain favor when working for her, but was clearly frightened to be killed, and did as he was instructed. Abilities *'Expert Businessman': Hugh Jones ran one of the biggest companies in the world, Roxxon Corporation, and he resorted to moves such as industrial espionage on his business rivals, like Stark Industries, to keep the edge of his own company. Facilities *'Roxxon Oil Corporation Headquarters': To be added *'Roxxon Office': To be added *'Arena Club': To be added Relationships Family *Wife Allies *Roxxon Corporation **Winston - Butler **Miles Van Ert † - Employee **Secretary - Employee *Council of Nine **Thomas Gloucester † **Calvin Chadwick † **Mortimer Hayes **Whitney Frost - Superior **Vernon Masters **Rufus Hunt † - Subordinate *Strategic Scientific Reserve **Roger Dooley † **Jack Thompson **Peggy Carter † Enemies *Stark Industries - Business Rivals **Howard Stark † - Former Friend Appearances In chronological order: *''Agent Carter'' **''Season One'' ***''Bridge and Tunnel'' **''Season Two'' ***''A View in the Dark'' ***''Smoke & Mirrors'' (mentioned) ***''The Atomic Job'' ***''Life of the Party'' Trivia *In the comics, Hugh Jones is a former president of the Roxxon Corporation who became possessed by the Serpent Crown after being captured by the Serpent Squad and led a conspiracy to overthrow the United States Government. References External Links * * Category:Agent Carter (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:White Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Executives Category:Roxxon Corporation Leaders Category:Council of Nine Members